justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)
|artist = The Just Dance Band |year = 2017https://open.spotify.com/track/7HALIbZdZHbKdXH64LBG4h |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm =3 (Classic/VIPMADE) |mc = JD2018 1A: Mint Green 1B: Blue-Greenish 2A: Blue 2B: Indigo |pc = Pink to Neon Blue |gc = Seafoam Green |lc = Magenta |mashup = |alt = VIPMADE |pictos = 152 (Classic/VIPMADE) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = AllYouGotta (Classic) AllYouGottaVIP (VIPMADE) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais |perf = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZGknMNh2Wy Luciano Spinelli (VIPMADE) }} "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" by The Just Dance Band is featured on as an unlockable song. Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a man wearing a yellow jacket with a cyan-colored stereo on the front, with an azure blue shirt with cyan accents underneath as well as magenta pants, blue and yellow-striped socks, multi-colored shoes, a violet backwards-facing cap with a cyan strap, and black sunglasses. During one part of the routine, his jacket turns azure, the stereos turn yellow, the shirt becomes orange, and his pants become cyan. The rest of his outfit changes according to these color changes. Allyougotta coach 1.png|8th-Gen Allyougotta beta coach 1.png|7th-Gen VIPMADE The coach is Italian YouTuber and Muser Luciano Spinelli. He has brown hair with the left side shaved and the right one long., a red hoodie, black pants and white shoes. Background The background graphics are reminiscent of the background of the song selection screen in many recent Just Dance titles. During the chorus, small planetoid bodies themed after other routines in Just Dance 2018 can be seen with their respective coaches dancing with the main coach. Cameos (in order of first appearance) *''Side to Side'' *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' (P2/C2) *''John Wayne'' *''24K Magic'' (P1) *''Tumbum'' (Extreme) *''Automaton'' *''Got That'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: All Gold Moves: Throw your right arm up in the air and look up. The third Gold Move is also the final move of the routine. AllYouGottaDo_GM.png|All Gold Moves Allyougotta_gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * is the first song by The Just Dance Band in the series. It is followed by Sugar Dance. *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' was released to Spotify on September 13, 2017, the same day its inclusion in was confirmed. *The US preview credits "Just Dance Team" instead of "The Just Dance Band". *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' is the theme song for Just Dance 2018.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/908003246882439168 *The coach appears on the album art for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). **''Daddy Cool, ''Footloose and Make It Jingle planets appear on the album art as well. However, they don't appear in the actual gameplay. *The preview version of the song cuts the repeated lines before the chorus ("Here we go/Start the show" instead of "Yea here we go/Here we go"/"Time to start the show/Start the show") and removes the instrumental part before the last chorus. **This is the first known time that a song by Ubisoft has been shortened. *The design style and colours used for the coach's jacket look similar to the dress worn by the coach for Bang. *The beta color scheme, as seen in the E3 poster, shows that the dancer's pants and jacket are blue instead of pink and yellow. *The dancer for the routine is shown in front of all the other dancers on the "Dance" mode on the home screen. *On October 10, 2017, it was announced that the Ubisoft Star Players from E3 would be making a cameo in the game dancing to this song. ** On the same day, a video that features them dancing to the routine in several places in was uploaded to justdancegame and justdanceGB s respective YouTube channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-5rwTk-Kf8 *On the menu the song title is written without the "(Is Just Dance)". *'' '' is the only non-alternate routine that has to be unlocked via the ''Gift Machine''. **''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' is the fifth non-alternate song in the series that must be unlocked in-game, after Baby Zouk, The Master Blaster, Mamasita, and Hungarian Dance No. 5, all of which are from . ***The routine does not require unlocking on seventh-gen consoles. *A concept art of the background shows several unused background planets, such as Another One Bites the Dust, Bubble Pop!, Daddy Cool, Footloose, Love Ward and Make It Jingle. Gallery Game Files Allyougotta cover generic.jpg|'' '' (8th-Gen) Allyougotta_beta_cover_generic.png|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' (7th-Gen) Allyougottavip.jpg|All You Gotta Do (VIPMADE) AllYouGottaBanner.png | menu banner (7th-Gen) Allyougotta cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Allyougotta_beta_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (7th-Gen) Allyougotta p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Allyougotta menu.png|'' '' on the menu Allyougotta coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Allyougottavip menu.png|VIPMADE on the menu Allyougottavip load.png|VIPMADE's loading screen Allyougottavip coachmenu.png|VIPMADE's coach selection screen Allyougotta puzzle.png|'' '' in the stickers page Promotional Images Allyougottado thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allyougottado thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Allyougottado teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYvu8yighna/ Allyougotta promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements Allyougotta conceptart.jpg|Concept art with unused cameos Videos Official Audio All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) The Just Dance Band All You Gotta Do (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Just Dance 2018 All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2018 Others All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (UK) References Site Navigation es:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) pt-br:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Band Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Unlockables